The present invention relates to a document feeder used in a combined machine having functions as a copier, printer, and facsimile, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a document feeder having a stamping device which impresses a document reading mark on a document.
There has been generally known a document feeder used in a combined machine having functions as a printer, facsimile or the like, wherein documents placed on a document table are sent sheet by sheet by paper supplying means, transferred by transferring means to pass through a reading section so that an image of the document is read by image reading means, and then ejected onto an ejection table. Among the document feeders, there is a document feeder attached with a stamping device for impressing a surface of the document with a mark for confirming whether reading the document is completed or not.
In the conventional document feeder provided with the stamping device, however, there has been a problem that when ink itself in the stamping device is consumed, impressing becomes lighter, so that a user can not confirm the mark easily.
Also, there has been a problem that impressing is not appropriately performed since ink is not adhered on the document or the ink is blurred depending on a kind of the document.
An object of the present invention is to provide a document feeder provided with a stamping device, wherein a density of an impressed mark is adjustable so that even if ink itself in the stamping device is consumed, a user can definitely identify the impressed mark.